Journey to the heart
by Black n' Blue sun
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a warrior seeking revenge… but what if in the way, she meets people who are determined to help her and free her for the hate? accompany them on their journey!. SAKUXMULTI
1. Time ago

**JOURNEY TO THE HEART**

**SUMMERY**: Sakura Haruno, a warrior seeking revenge… but what if in the way, she meets people who are determined to help her and free her for the hate? accompany them on their journey!. SAKUXMULTI

**I OWN NOTHING! **

TALKING

**THINKING**

Prologue

17 YEARS AGO

The nation's fire was being ruled by a ruthless dictator named Lord Orochimaru, he was a demon… the most powerful demon alive; he led war over the five nations, causing death of innocents, disintegration of families, and making the civilians... slaves.

Through all this misery, a baby with pink hair, emerald eyes that were full of love and compassion, white skin and a button-nose was born; her name was Sakura the light of all, sakura was a helpless creature, delicate and weak, but her mother knew that when she was old enough, she would be the one to give a end to Orochimaru's reign

...they only had to wait

**4 YEARS LATER**

A four year old girl was next to the bed of her sick mother, listening to what she was telling with her last breath.

"Listen well my little girl; you must work hard to defend those you love"

"Why are you saying me that? First you should worry about healing yourself" she said with tear in her eyes

"I'm sorry Sakura, I can't, I don't have enough time... become a great warrior and defends Orochimaru bring peace to this nation... do it for me"

"WHAT! How will I do that? He is really powerful and I'm just a girl..."

"That's why you have to work hard, I know you can do it; you are a very special girl, I always had faith in you Sakura... Promise me you will do it, please"

"If that would make you happy ... I will, it's a promise of life!"

"Thank you Sakura, I love you..."and she gave her a small smile, before going to the other world.

"I _love_ you too..."then she feel the warm tear fall over her cheeks.

She left the room just to find her father and brother, both had sadness in their eye, when they saw Sakura enter the room with tear in her eye, they feared the worst.

"How…. is she?" asked her father

"She...gone" the four year old girl cried

After saying that, they both let the tears fall, his father run to the room to confirm that I was true, and her brother fall on his knees crying out loud.

"**What I am going to do, I can't defeat Orochimaru...but I made a life promise, I have to make her proud of me, after all mom said I am a special girl right?" **she thought as she remembered what had happened in the room.

* * *

"_pant _I c-cant any more _pant_ I'm too tired" sakura said, she had scratches and bruises all over his skin and a dirty face, all thanks of the training with his father.

"Stand up! You promise to your mother to be strong right? Make her proud, you can do it!"

"h-hai! I will try, all for mom..."

" It's useless for you to continue sister, it is true that you are very strong for your age, but Orochimaru is stronger, you cannot fulfill that silly promise" sakura's brother stated as he looked worried at the effort that his little sister was giving

"n-no I will do it! No matter what I will make mom happy that's what she wanted!"

"well said! Now let's continue, come to me with killing intents!"

"HERE I COME!" and she run to her father with a kunai in hand.

**1 YEAR LATER**

Orochimaru's army attacked the village where Sakura's family lived, many civilians went to defend their people, including Sakura's father, but they lost the battle, they killed everyone and taking the survivors like slaves.

3 months past and nothing changed, after their father died defending them, there was no one that could defend them so Sakura and her brother tried to escape, but is was useless, a solder found them and he took sakura's brother, sakura tried to save him but failed, leaving her along in the middle of the night...and she said to herself...

"**Orochimaru….I warn you….****that every day you live, my hate will be behind you, reminding you that you should never play with me." **Now her eye were no longer full of love and compassion instead they were full of hate and revenge…

"mark my works Orochimaru…I WILL GET REVENGE!"


	2. New town, new friends

**JOURNEY TO THE HEART!**

**SUMMERY**: Sakura Haruno, a warrior seeking revenge… but what if in the way she meets people who are determined to help her and free her for the hate? accompany them on their journey!. SAKUXMULTI

** I OWN NOTHING!**

TALKING

**THINKING**

**PRESENT**

A 17 year old girl with white skin, medium height, slender body and emerald eyes, short pink hair tied in to a messy bun, dropping a few strands on her beautiful doll face that could captivate everyone

She was wearing a black tank top (like hinata's but like a tank top) covered with a brown hood that combined with her brown shorts than reach half of the thigh, black tall ninja boots that were a pair of centimeters lower than her knee.(**like the ones she use in shippuden**). She had a weapon bag in her left thigh and a katana with a black and purple cover, a nunchakus and a kusari-gama attached to her belt,(**nunchakus and kusari-gama are Japanese ancient weapons)**, two machetes crossed over her back and a pair of black gloves.

She was cold and indifferent to most of the people but for some reason she always help persons that need help, without thinking twice.

She was respected by many but feared by others. Sakura became one of the principal enemies of Orochimaru's kingdom and she had a hand full of enemies everywhere, like no other, and for that reason she didn't have friends, only one….

"Ryota hurry up, we have a long trip ahead!" Sakura yelled as she heads to the door

"Do we really have to leave at 3 a.m? it's too early" Ryota said rubbing his eyes

Ryota was a tall and slender person; he had black hair with white strands, his hair was long enough to cover one eye (**emo type**) and grey eyes, he wears a black t-shirt cover with a white hood like Sakura's, black skinny jeans and black ninja boots he has a weapon bag on his left thigh and has a big sword almost bigger than him and ended with a triangle form (**like sanosuke**'**s sword of Samurai X**) .

He was Sakura's best and only friend; they meet 4 years ago after he escaped from Orochimaru's army. Sakura saved him when his was running away from Orochimaru's men and since then they are inseparable friends.

"Yes, we need to leave now so we can get to the next town at noon"

He got up from his bed "fine, let's go then" he said while shrugging his shoulders

So they began their trip to the next village. **"I'm going for you, just wait a little longer…I'm going to get you back brother"** Sakura thought. It has been 12 years since everything sakura loved was taken away from her, and her revenge was near

"Ne…sak-chan, when we get to the next village what are you going to do?"

"hmm...first of all we should get supplies, and try to get extra money… just in case."

"Ok, but how are you going to get the money?

"I guess doing some works like help in a store or even doing D-missions"

"Aa…and how long we will be there?"

"Three days or so..."

"Well, it will be interesting, I guess" and he let a heavy sigh escape from him while scratching the back of his neck

"Yeah… if we don't make enemies in the way"

"And we're will be the fun?" a smirk appeared in his lips

"Too True dude" letting a smirk appear in her own lips

When they got to teh village, they sign up in a inn and went different ways to get supplies and whatever they needed

**RYOTA'S POV.**

I was walking on the street looking for what Sakura told me to buy, and I didn't notice what was happening around me.

"**Bread, milk, cheese and eggs….bread, milk, cheese and eggs….bread, milk cheese and eg-"**

"Uff…"

I ran into someone, it was a guy with orange hair, blue eyes and he had like whiskers in his face. **"**_**weird"**_

"I'm sorry" I said while offering a hand to help him up

"Yeah, It's okay, Dattebayo!" giving me a smile

"Okay…I am leaving now…"

"WAIT! I haven't seen you around your not from here right?"

I lift an eyebrow "Hm? Oh no, I am just passing, me and a friend are staying for-"

"OMG! I totally forgot! I was going to see a Kiba! Well, see you later!"

And with that he ran away, he indeed was a strange kid, and who is Kiba? Anyways I shrugged it off I continue my way…

"**Bread, milk…and…umm…and…AH SHIT! I FORGOT!"**

I looked at the sky it look like a storm was coming "hmm…I think it's going to rain" I said to myself and went to a store to try to remember what I had to buy.

**SAKURA'S POV.**

I was buying some supplies for our trip** "I just hope Ryota doesn't forget what he has to buy…"**

I looked at the sky, I used to watch the clouds with my dad, it makes me relax so I still watch the clouds, they bring me some peace…

"It looks like its going to rain…good thing I brought my umbrella"

I finished doing the shopping and I got some money helping a man in his store. Then it started to rain so I was going back to the inn, I just hope Ryota didn't got wet.

* * *

While I was walking under my umbrella to the inn, I saw two guys sitting on the sidewalk, wet head to toes, you could tell they did not have were to go

They remained me, of me and my brother…I felt a little bad so I did what I thought was better.

I walk in front of them and they just looked at me. The first one had messy orange hair, blue eyes and whiskers in his face, the second one had brown hair and brown eyes, he also had two red triangles in his face, he had a white dog lying in his lap… they seemed to have my age.

They looked at me waiting for my next move, and their eyes wide when they saw that I did.

I put my umbrella under them letting me exposed to the rain.

"Here take my umbrella; you guys will get sick if you continue in this rain"

"Umm…t-thank you…but what about you? You will get sick too" the orange haired boy said

"Yeah don't worry about us, we are used to this" the guy with a dog said while looking away from me.

"Used to it? "**oh so they leave in the street eh?" **Well how does this sound you two come with me, you get a shower and get change then I make hot chocolate for you?... And I won't accept a no like a answer"

"a-are you sure? I mean no one ever liked us so…"

"I just said I wouldn't accept a no like answer, right?"

"Y-Yeah! Let's go Dattebayo!"

"Okay! I will go, but…can akamaru go too?" he said pointing the dog

"Sure why not he's you pal right?"

"Of course! Thanks!" And with that the two stand up, and the three of us "_bark"…_well the four of us went back to the inn… I just hope Ryota doesn't get mad.

"Btw my name is Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo!"

"And I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is akamaru"

"nice to me you, I'm Haruno…Sakura Haruno"


	3. Jealous?

**JOURNEY TO THE HEART!**

**SUMMERY**: Sakura Haruno, a warrior seeking revenge… but what if in the way she meets people who are determined to help her and free her for the hate? accompany them on their journey!. SAKUXMULTI

**I OWN NOTHING!**

TALKING

**THINKING**

**NARUTO**'**S POV.**

Wow…finally someone that doesn't hate me…and it's a girl! A beautiful girl! Since I saw Sakura-chan walking through the village I liked her, she look delicate and sweet but with that clothes and the weapons she carried, she seemed a powerful and imposing figure.

Then when she went up to us, I felt the red crawling over my face… than when she gave us her umbrella and talked to us my heart skipped a beat, she had an angelic voice, her green big eyes were beautiful and captivating and her pink hair look so soft…she looked cute.

Then she offered us to go with her I was REALLY happy! All the way to the inn I was talking to her, she didn't speak much but she made you feel accompanied, I think I'm falling for her.

**KIBA'S POV.**

When I saw the pinkette girl, she looked hot she had perfect curves, a perfect breast and ass not too big and not too small…just perfect, long legs and a thin neck and arms, white skin, pink lips and a buttoned nose she looked cute but yet strong. She looks like my dreamed girl.

When she was walking our way I thought she was going to laugh at us like everyone else, but instead she gave us her umbrella, WTF! It was the first time I remember someone is being nice to us!

Then when I heard her voice I thought she was an angel. I felt a little nervous when she was talking to us so a looked away.

When she offered us to go with her, I thought I was dreaming! When we were walking with her, Naruto was talking a** lot** a she hardly talked, so I guessed that she was getting annoyed and she will let us there, but it didn't happened…it's like she didn't matter about Naruto's big mouth! Oh kami did you send us a hot angel?

**NOBODY'S POV.**

When they went into their hotel room, Ryota wasn't in either of the two rooms (**yes, the hotel room was split in two, in one room were two beds and the other was like a little kitchen )** so Sakura thought he hadn't come back yet, so she told the guys to go into the shower and that she will give them some dry clothes… (**Ryota's clothes to be specific)** After a while Ryota got into room, good luck he was dry.

"It's raining hard, good thing I got my umbrella with me" He said while walking to the couch.

"What took you that long? I buy more thing than you and I got here before you"

"Chill sak-chan I forgot what I had to buy and to remember it took me some time"

"Oh…"

"SAKURA-CHAN! WERE DONE!" Naruto yelled form the other room

"Sakura…."

"Yes?"

"YOU HAVE MEN INSIDE HERE!"

"Calm down, I was walking home and I saw them all wet sitting in the sidewalk and I just told them to come here and shower, no big deal"

"NO BIG DEAL? NO BIG DEAL! Since when do you care of other people hm!"

"it's just that they remind me of me and my brother, and I know what it feel to be along and no one will help you"

"…fine, but if they were wet and they are taking a bath what are they going to wear?"

"Your clothes" I comment emotionless

His eyes went wide "WHAT!"

"It's just for a while, when their clothe are dry they will put them again"

"grr…fine if it's for you"

"Thanks man, you know I love you"

"yeah, yeah whatever"

In that moment Naruto, Kiba and akamaru enter the room and they locked eyes with Ryota

"um… who is he sakura?" asked Kiba

"HEY! YOU'RE THE GUY I RUN INTO!" Naruto yelled

"Yeah…my name is Ryota Honda, and you are?" he said with a little of…jealous? Nah it was angry

"Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo! He is Kiba Inuzuka and akamaru" Naruto said pointing as he said the names

**RYOTA'S POV**

When I saw them I have to admit I felt a little jealous because Skura invited them here, they were sakura's age **(Ryota is 2 years older than sakura)** and see them in **MY** clothe and talking to sak-chan like that! I wanted to kill them, but sak-chan will get mad at me and she has a bad temper so…I will leave it like this….for now.

"well here you have guys hot chocolate"

"thanks sakura-chan!" this _Naruto _said, how dare he call sak-chan by her first name! Only I am allowed damn it!

"Thanks" the other one said

"here akamaru some for you to" sak-chan said has she put a bowl infront of the giant rat…ugh I hate dogs.

"Ryota, you're not going to drink you chocolate?"

"Aa thanks sak-chan"

"So sakura…what's your relationship with this guy" Kiba said pointing to Ryota

"he's my-" I cut Sakura

"I'm sakura's BEST and ONLY friend "I point out while I raising my voice in the works best and only.

"Hey! We're Sakura-chan friends too! Right sakura?" the orange boy said

"um….i guess?" sakura said

"hm!" I said drinking my hot chocolate, but I burned my tongue and spit out my delicious chocolate

"sigh do you understand what HOT chocolate means?"Sakura said slapping a hand on her forehead and Kiba and Naruto start to chuckle

"oh shut up sak-chan!" I looked away with a tiny blush on my cheek

After we drink and eat something we were going to go to bed, but when the two of them were going to leave sak-chan asked where they lived and they said that in the streets, so sak-chan with her _big _generous _heart_ told them to sleep in the room with us…just great.

Well the room had 2 beds so I end sleeping with sak-chan "**YES!"** And the other two in the other bed. I couldn't sleep so I turned around to hug sak-chan.

She was beautiful but more when she sleeps, her small body in my arms, smelling her intoxicating smell of strawberries…_delicious,_ her calm face, her head buried in my neck, feeling her calm breath, nothing can ruin this moment!…until the orange hair boy start to snore….

UGH! This was going to be a long night.


	4. Just maybe

**JOURNEY TO THE HEART!**

**SUMMERY**: Sakura Haruno, a warrior seeking revenge… but what if in the way she meets people who are determined to help her and free her for the hate? Accompany them on their journey!. SAKUXMULTI

**I OWN NOTHING!**

TALKING

**THINKING**

* * *

KIBA POV.

"Well then let's go!" I said really excited, today we were going downtown with my lovely Sakura and her friend, we meet them two days ago and I haven't been more happy in my life!

"Were going geez calm down" Ryota said glaring at me

"hm, whatever"

"Lead the way Kiba-san" I heard sakura's angelical voice, she was just perfect, it's fun being with her even if she never laughs or smiles hmm…I wonder what does sakura's smile look like.

"Oi sakura!"

"hm?" she said looking inside a store

"What does your smile look like?"

"Yeah sakura-chan I haven't seen you smile before"

She looked at us, her eyes were blank it looked like they didn't have life "um…well to be honest I don't smile"

"Why not?" Naruto and me asked at the same time

"Um…sak-chan will you go ahead, I saw something cool in the other store, why don't you too come with me?" Ryota started walking are way and dragging us to the other shop

"Sure I will be in that store ok?" she said walking to another store

"Sure thing!"

* * *

"Hey! Why do we have to go with you? I what to go with sakura-chan"

"Look I just wanted to talk to you to without sakura hearing us"

"Talk? About what?" I asked confused he just sigh and looked down, his eyes had a bit of sadness in them

"Well you guys asked sakura why she doesn't smile right. Well the reason is because she had a rough past"

"What do you mean?" I was more confused now

"Well, she was separated from her family when she was just a little girl and left alone, everyone had treat her like a monster all her life and other terrible things have happened to her that I'm not suppose to say, but all of that things marked her, she is broken from inside… even if she wants to hide it, sometimes it's too much for her"

"Oh…we blew it right?" Naruto said looking at sakura who was in the store

"Actually…yes you guys blew it in big"

"Well we didn't know! We will never make sakura feel sad…" I felt so bad for her, I mean my parents and Naruto's were separated from us one year ago but I had Naruto and akamaru with me, but to be along for some much time. And not only that but, other terrible thing too? It made a hole in my heart. Most of the people that had lived those type of things are bad asses and totally scary are cold, but sakura was different, sure she can kick asses and she is really strong and scary when she needs to be, but… she does have a great heat, she is really kind and sweet, you just need to know her well.

"Well I hope you understand so, don't ask her that again okay?"

"Noted"

"Well then let's get back with sakura"

**Sakura pov.**

I knew why Ryota wanted to take the boys with him, he wanted to tell them why i never smile or laugh, it's just I can't do it my heart is to hurt for what happened to me that even if I try I can't feel enough happy to do those type of things but you know what they say an injured person is the most dangerous, because they know they can survive and that's my case **"I'm close…very close" **a voice interrupted me from my thoughts

"So what are we buying again?" Ryota asked looking around and I saw that Kiba and Naruto were looking at me with sad eyes which mean Ryota told them, I just hope that he didn't reveal all my secrets…

"We are buying thing for our trip" i turn to focus on Ryota

"Aa…so that means we are leaving soon right?"

"Mhm" and we start to walk to the next store

"WHAT! YOU'RE LEAVING!" Naruto said with wide eyes

"Yes, we are traveling, we just step by"

"b-but you can't leave!" Kiba said while akamaru was making puppy noises **(you know when they are like sad they start to make those noises that breaks your heart) **

"Sorry…but we have to leave, it was nice to-""But we are friend! You can't leave, you said it, friends never leave other friends alone!"

**FLASHBACK**

**The four of them were lying on the grass of the park looking at the stars**

"**This is so peaceful" Kiba said while ****stroking the back of akamaru **

"**Yeah…I'm glad to be here with my friends, we are friends right?"**

"**Yeah, I guess we are" Ryota said with a smile in his face with his eyes closed**

"**I'm happy!"**

"**Why" sakura asked looking at Naruto**

"**I always wanted to have another friend than Kiba" **

**She returned her sight to the stars "****Everyone wants to have a friend Naruto, but only a few take the trouble of being one"**

"**Yeah! And I am happy that you guys are my friends"**_**" I hope they never leaves"**_

"**that means we will never be alone again right?" Kiba said**

"**Friends never leave friends alone" sakura said closing her eyes.**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Yeah…I know I said it but-""but what!" Naruto yelled with tears in his eyes

"Listen Naruto I can't stay, even if I want to I can't"

"WHY!"

"Okay everyone shut up! We can't stay we are on a mission, a dangerous mission"

"Then take us with you!" "…no""why not!""because I don't want you guys to die!"and sakura's face was full of sadness

**NO BODY POV.**

"…what?"

"…"

"Sakura what did you mean with that?"

"…I-I don't want it to happen again"

"What don't you want to happen again sakura-chan?"

"That the people I love…been taken away from me"

"Wha-""Naruto, that have happened to me a lot of times and I won't let it happen again!"

"Sakura…this time it will be different! I promise that this time will be different like you said friend don't let other friend alone!"

"…"

"Sakura…Naruto is right, we will be with you"

"_sigh _they are right sak-chan, Fear is the excuse for not trying"

"Please…sakura, let us go with you"

"I-I don't know…"

"Sakura…we will help you in whatever you need"

"If they want to try it then let them try it"**"and maybe they can help me, take you out of the darkness of your heart"**

"…fine"

"YEAH" Naruto and Kiba yelled together

"Good choice" he said smiling

" **I hope this is not a mistake, but on a second thought…this could be fun" **Sakura thought and then she felt something inside her, something that was broken, start to fix up…maybe soon she while be able to smile...just maybe

* * *

SO YO LIKE IT! I HOPE YOU DID! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	5. On our way

**JOURNEY TO THE HEART!**

**SUMMERY**: Sakura Haruno, a warrior seeking revenge… but what if in the way she meets people who are determined to help her and free her for the hate? Accompany them on their journey!. SAKUXMULTI

**I OWN NOTHING!**

TALKING

**THINKING**

**SAKURA POV.**

Today we were leaving the town with our two new friends, Naruto and Kiba. I have to admit I was very scared to suffer another lost. It always happens, the people I love always dies or is speared for me. But…maybe this time will be different.

"YEAH! IM READY! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled as we were leaving the village, we had everything necessary for are trip and ready to leave. I was in front of the road with Ryota at my side and behind us were Naruto and Kiba.

"So…where are we going now?" Kiba asked as akamaru was walking at his side

"Well, are goal is to get across the fire nation and get to the Jigoku kingdom" Ryota said while letting a yawn escape his lips.

"WHAT!? Are you guys crazy?!" They yelled… ugh, this is getting annoying.

"The Jigoku kingdom is Orochimaru's kingdom! No one has ever gone through it and live to tell!"

"That's why we said this was a dangerous mission, if you want you can go back home" I said looking at the road, I was alert at every movement, I heard there have been robberies on these roads

"NO WAY IN HELL! WE WILL CONTINUE WITH YOU!" they yelled in union

"Sigh this will be a looong trip…." Ryota said closing his eyes and letting another yawn escape.

I rolled my eyes, I was going to say something but then I felt 10 chakras coming are way; I took out my katana waiting for any attack "what's wrong sak-chan?""Put in position! 6 chakras are coming our way and fast"

"Hai!" and he took out his sword and Naruto star asking what was happening and Kiba was looking around just like Ryota waiting for any move.

We wait….and wait….but nothing happened and the chakras disappeared too.

"What the -"Ryota was cut off when 10 ninjas attacked us, by their clothe I could tell they were from Orochimaru´s armory. I told Ryota to protect the guys and I will take care of them, but the guys star to protest saying they can defend themselves.

"WE WILL PROTECT YOU SAKURA-CHAN! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said grabbing a kunai

"No! stay back or… AGH!" I felt something cold going inside me, my back went numb…then I realized someone stabled my back with a kunai, I felt the blood go down my back , I could hear the drops of blood falling to the ground.

"SAKURA/SAK-CHAN!" "I-I am okay" I cough up blood and felling on my knees

"You will pay!" Ryota yelled at the ninjas and went to fight them, Kiba and Naruto start fighting too; I have to admit they are good fighters. Akamaru stayed by my said, I wanted to help but I was losing blood and fast, so I started to heal myself, I knew it wasn't correct, because a medic-nin are not supposed to be hit by the enemy or they will be a disadvantage to their team. But I didn't have other option. So I sat on the floor and start to heal my back.

Seeing my "team" fight give me something to think about, it's something crazy but, what if we make a real team I mean, people that wants revenge on Orochimaru can join us, they will be a great help in all our journey…well first I have to tell the guys and see what they say…ugh! I fell like shit right now… we should look for another medic first.

**RYOTA POV**

Damn bastards, how dare they hurt **MY** sak-chan! I felt really mad right now, I saw sakura healing herself, that calms me a little but she is losing chakra, we should get another medic hat will make thing easier, sakura can fight and the medic can heal and stay out of the fight and heal us! I am such a genius!...but what is sak-chan doesn't like the idea, I have to talk to her.

After a while of fighting they escape..."Crap! Coward, come back here!" "Calm down Ryota you won't win nothing yelling "sak-chan said while standing up with the help of akamaru and Kiba

"SAK-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY!?"I run toward her I was very worried about **my **baby

"Yes, I'm okay…and you guy?"

"WE ARE OKAY SAKURA-CHAN!" for a moment I swear a saw a small smile on her, but it was impossible right?


	6. A medic

**JOURNEY TO THE HEART!**

**SUMMERY**: Sakura Haruno, a warrior seeking revenge… but what if in the way she meets people who are determined to help her and free her for the hate? Accompany them on their journey!. SAKUXMULTI

**I OWN NOTHING!**

TALKING

**THINKING**

**RYOTA POV. **

While Sak-chan was healing herself I told her about my idea of a medic-nin and all, she just listen.

"I had the same idea as you Ryota, but not only a medic, but other people that can help us too" Sak-chan said finishing her healing.

"That means we will have other friends" Naruto asked/yelled excited

"Yeah… I guess, well then we should get going" Sakura responded

"So...where are we going now, if we are going to look for a medic" Kiba asked

"Well ahead there is a village where there are a lot of medics" I announced while sak-chan nodded, I love when she is one my side…

"We should hurry up a bit, if we want to get there before noon" Sakura said and start to run, we followed shortly. All the way naruto was talking about random things, it was a little annoying, but I really didn't pay attention to him, but sak-chan looked like she enjoy hearing him talk even if her face was emotionless, but her eyes said everything I need to know.

* * *

When we got to the village, we saw a lot of people walking from one place to another it was a really nice village, it looked comfortable, the shops had everything you needed from the most common thing like cloth and foodstuffs to the most strange thing like a reduced head and demon teeth, it will be fun to by here…

**SAKURA POV.**

The village was lovely, it reminded me of my home, but I have to focus, we have to find a medic…but I think I am the only one thinking about that, Naruto and Kiba went to check out all the wired thing the shops have, Ryota went to look for a new sheath for his kunais or something like that, we agree to see each other at the dango's shop.

"Sigh well then I think I am the one who is going to find our medic…" I said to myself, while I was walking throw the streets, I asked people were I could find a medic that didn't have a job or one that could accompany us, but all of them were working or was out of the village.

"Fuck…I think there is no one that can help us" I told myself and I start to walk to the dango shop to wait for the guys, but a man called me saying that he may have the person to help me

"She is a girl about your age that is training to be a medic, but she isn't one yet"

"I don't care if she is a full medic or no, if she knows the basic it's okay" I said emotionless "Were can I find her?" I asked politically

"She lives in a little house in the top of that hill, but she is a little rude to other people"

"It's alright, thank you" I said and run toward the hill he told me.

* * *

When I got to the hill I saw the house he told me, the house was indeed small maybe only two persons could leave there, I knocked at the door but no on answer it, the door was slightly opened so I went in but it was empty.

Then I heard some noises coming from the backyard, so I went to see what was it, the yard was full of flower and plants, some of them I knew they were used to make medicine, in the middle of the yard there was a blond girl, kneeing in front of a medic scroll trying to use it, but couldn't do it, her hand were already bleeding a little, my eyes soften, she looked just like me when I was begging to use medic jutsus.

"you will not make it that way" I said starting to walk her way, I think I surprised her because she jumped a bit, then she looked away  
"hm, go away" She said

I knelt in front of her and took her hand between minds; her eyes went wide when I started to heal her

"Y-you are a medic-nin?!" She yelled/asked…she remains me about Naruto

"Yes I am…I have a question for you" I said while looking at her

"Do you know the basic of medic jutsus?" I asked and she nodded at me

"The I have a proposal for you"

"What is it?" She asked, I let go of her hand and I took a serious tone

"Join me"

**YOU LIKE IT REVIEW! PLEASE! :)**


	7. Ino?

**JOURNEY TO THE HEART**

**SUMMERY**: Sakura Haruno, a warrior seeking revenge… but what if in the way, she meets people who are determined to help her and free her for the hate? accompany them on their journey!. SAKUXMULTI

**I OWN NOTHING! **

TALKING

**THINKING**

**SAKURA POV.**

When i told her to join me, she looked puzzled so I decide to explain her

"I need a medic to help me and my friends in my journey, you will heal us and in exchange we will protect you from any harm form outside the village" I said and she looked a little surprised but then she returned to normal

"Why should I, for your information I am studding to be one of the best medics in this village so no thanks" she said standing up and look down at me, I sigh she was really stubborn, I stood as well

"And who is your sensei?" I asked at her

"I don't have one"

"You are learning on your own?"

"Yeah, have a problem?!" She started to get bitchy

"What about I teach you?" I offered, she just looked at me

"Just because you know medic-jutsu you think you can train me?" She asked

"I was trained under Tasunade-sama" I told her, her eyes wided

"T-Tasunade-sama!? The best medic nin in the history!?" She asked

"Yes, I learned everything about her before she passed away, I know every single of her secret techniques and best jutsus" I smirked when I saw how her face was full of joy, then she kneed in front of me

"Please a beg you, train me!"

"As I said, I will show you all you need to be a good medic, but you have to join me" I told her, she stood you immediately and start to give me thanks

"Okay then le-"She cut me off and began to drug me to her house saying that she will give me a cup of tea

"By the way my name is Ino Yamanaka!" she said smiling

"Call me sakura…"

"Well nice to meet you sakura-sensei!" She said still smiling

"Likewise Ino"

* * *

**LIKE IT REVIEW!**


	8. I promise

**JOURNEY TO THE HEART**

**SUMMERY**: Sakura Haruno, a warrior seeking revenge… but what if in the way, she meets people who are determined to help her and free her for the hate? accompany them on their journey!. SAKUXMULTI

**I OWN NOTHING! **

TALKING

**THINKING**

**INO POV.**

The first time I saw sakura, I thought she was one of those girls who are always bothering me telling me I won't become a medic, but she turned out to be a good person, while we were drinking some tea, I got to know her a little, she was a good person but her face was always blank.

"Ne…ino, do you leave alone?" she asked me looking around my house

"Yeah…my dad was kidnapped by Orochimaru in the war" I said looking at my cup of tea. "We used to be together all the time, but…everything changed when my mom died, he always protected me from everything but, they took him away from me" I said feeling the tears already in my eyes

"Ino…A family that grows together stays together ... forever, no matter what happens or the distant, you're always together" she told me looking down at her own cup.

"Yeah...I guess you are right…but it's just too difficult" I said letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I am such a crying baby" I said to myself feeling ashamed of letting my emotions overcome me. Then I felt some arms around me, it was sakura; she was hugging me

"Ino it's alright to cry…Your heart is strong, have the courage to case it" I cried more and hug her back

"I promise you…That I won't stop fighting for you, I will fight to the end, no matter how many battles I lose, no matter if my body can't continue, I will fight to bring you father back" She told me and I felt relieved, we stayed like that for a while until she pushed herself a little to face me

.

"Well then let go…we have some job to do" she said

"H-HAI!" I said exited, sakura-sensei helped me gather my stuff and leave, finally they day came

.

We walked to the dango shop and I saw three men that came running toward us

"Hey sakura-chan! Where were you?!" A guy said

"Sorry, I was looking for our medic" she said trying to get away from a blond guy that was hugging her like crazy

"Naruto let her go!" A brown head guy said.

"Well then did you find him?"

"Yes I did, and it a she" She said and walked next to me

"Guy I present you Ino Yamanaka she will be our medic"

"Hey! I am Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond guy said

"I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru" He said pointing at a huge dog

"And I am Ryota Honda, it a pleasure" The other one said

"Hi…" I said a didn't feel very comfortable with them but if they are sakura-sensei's friends they are okay

"You are sakura-sensei's friends?" I asked, they looked surprised and turn to look at sakura, she sighed before answering

"She accepted to go with us, if I teach her medic jutsus"

They made a 'o' and we start to walk out of the shop

"Well then let go to a hotel" Sakura said and we all nodded

**NARUTO POV.**

When Ino called sakura-chan sensei, it sound wired but I got over it, we went to a hotel sakura and Ino were going to sleep in one room while Kiba, Ryota and I in another, to be honest I wanted to sleep with sakura-chan, but I guess it will be in another occasion.

**KIBA POV.**

That Ino girl gave me bad feeling but if sakura trust her, so do I! She is really annoying, she and I were fighting all the way to the hotel, and she is so bitchy! I can't believe sakura have to sleep with her, she should be sleeping with me…her body between my arms, her head next to mine, hugging each other, her breast pressed into my chest, her thin legs stroking mine …I think I have a nose bleed.

**RYOTA POV.**

Good thing we already have a medic, and I was happy when I saw it was a girl, because if it was a man maybe he will try and flick with Sak-chan just like Kiba and Naruto, UGH! That really pisses me off! She is M.I.N.E! …but I will finish kicking his sorry ass away from her just like I do with those two….wait I just realized something, if she is a girl…that means I won't get to sleep with sak-chan…. again! OMG! THIS IS A DISASTER! NOOO! *sob* I will always have to sleep with…men *sob* I hate life *sob*

**SAKURA POV.**

I don't know why…but when I saw Ino cry I felt my heart crack, I don't like seeing innocent people suffering this type of thing, all because of his fucking fault! But I will get revenge; I will make him pay for everything he has done…

"**I promise…"**


	9. The nightmare

**JOURNEY TO THE HEART**

**SUMMERY**: Sakura Haruno, a warrior seeking revenge… but what if in the way, she meets people who are determined to help her and free her for the hate? accompany them on their journey!. SAKUXMULTI

**I OWN NOTHING! **

TALKING

**THINKING**

**SAKURA POV.**

I woke up from a nightmare, I don't usually have nightmares, but when I do, it means something bad is going to happen, the good thing is that my dreams give me clues about what's going to happen; so all I need to do is remember my dream…but, sigh I don't remember anything.

I watch Ino sleep, it was like five in the morning so I decide to go for a walk to get my mind cleared; it always helps.

I was walking throw the streets, it was quite and dark, I tried to remember my dream, but I only thing I could remember was a huge tree, surrounded by blood and human bones, and we were fighting against it…but I don't know what it means.

The sun started to rise and I haven't figured out what was my dream about, so I went back to the hotel, maybe Ino can help me.

When I got there the guys were already up

"…hey" I said to them, they turn to see me and said good morning

"um, Ino…" I called

"Yes, Sakura-sempai?" She said looking at me, to be honest I didn't like who she calls me

"Sakura…" I said looking at her

"hm?"

"Sakura…just call me sakura"

"Oh...okay" she smile at me

"Ino, I wanted to ask you something, is there any legend about a huge tree or a bloody tree or something around here?" I asked her the dumbest question I thought.

"Um…well yeah there is the legend about the Hito o korosu tree"

"Why you ask Sak-chan?" Ryota asked me

"I am just curious; can you tell me the story Ino?" I asked her and she nodded and we all sat down

"Well, some years ago, a huge demon awoke; he was very violent and destroyed everything in its path and he find himself with human blood, one day the demon came to this town and stayed here terrorizing everyone, until one day a demon slayer came and fought with it, he defeated him and sealed him in a tree, but many people said that he wasn't fully sealed, so one day he can go free again, many people have disappeared in the forest were the tree is, they say that he eats them to have power and come back to live and that's why it forbidden to approach those areas" She told us, now it makes sense, I dreamed about that tree, maybe it's going to return to live soon, or maybe there is something else, I need to find out.

"Were is that tree?" I asked as I stood up

"WHAT!?" Kiba, Naruto and Ino yelled at me

**RYOTA POV.**

"Are you planning on going there? I asked her and she nodded, something was wrong, Sak-chan was hiding something, and I want to know

"Why do you want to go there?!" Ino asked/yelled

"I have a bad feeling about something, that's all" she said emotionless like always, but when she said she had a bad feeling I knew what was happening

"…you had a nightmare, right?" I asked her and she nodded again

"hm? I nightmare?" Kiba asked

"You see, Sak-chan has a special ability that her nightmares come true, let's just say she can tell the future throw her nightmares, but only if something _**really**_ bad is going to happen" I explained them and they looked at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you can do that!? COOL!" Naruto yelled

"Wait…that means you dreamed with that tree?"

"Yes, so we better go check it out, so after we eat something, we will go" She announced

"Hai!" we said except Ino.

"B-but I don't know how to fight!" Ino told us and looked down

"Don't worry, you don't need to fight you just need to heal us if we get injured and we will protect you"

"O-okay…"

" Oh…and when we come back we will start your training okay? " sakura told her

"Sure thing!"

After we ate, we got ready to go; I gave some kunais to Naruto and Kiba so they could defend themselves, while I was taking a look at my sword. Sakura went to take a bath and we were waiting for her.

**KIBA POV.**

When sakura came downstairs, I was speechless, I looked at her from her head to toes, her soft pink hair that fits perfectly with those green eyes, than was her long neck, soft and white, she was wearing a long-sleeved fishnet top under a black tank top showing her smooth, thin and white arms, and remarking her d-cup breast, small waist, with her flat stomach, and her brown shorts making her cute plum butt look cutter and long smooth ivory leg, I had to look away because I was having a nose bleed, but when I turned around a saw Naruto and Ryota having a super nose bleed and a huge blush on their faces and holding their crotch, but I couldn't blame them, sakura had a goddess body.

"Let get going" She said walking toward the door and grabbing her weapons, then Ino start to giggle, sakura raise an eyebrow, but Ino just shook her head and we left.

**REVIEW! :)**

**(: REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! :)**

**(: REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! :) **

**(: REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! :)**

******(:** REVIEW!

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
